Gregg Lee
GREGG RULZ OK — Mae Borowski, written in her personal journal. Greggory Lee, or Gregg, is Mae's best friend and Angus' boyfriend, having known them both in high school. Gregg works down at the Snack Falcon and lives in an apartment in Towne Centre with Angus. Mae can find Gregg most days in Possum Springs working within the Snack Falcon. According to Longest Night, his sign is The Mice Writers. Appearance Gregg is an orange fox, dog, or coyote with navy eyes and yellow scleras. He has a minor overbite, with two sharp teeth sticking out of his mouth. His attire consists of a black, leather jacket over a dark gray shirt. He also wears blue jeans and navy, "rockabilly-ass" boots.Scott Benson @bombsfall (29 Mar 2017) "leather jacket over gray t-shirt, blue jeans, rockabilly-ass boots" (Answer) – via Curious Cat. Sometimes he likes to sport an old, Prussian Pickelhaube with a bullet hole and an anarchy sticker. He has a tattoo of a sheep on his bicepScott Benson @bombsfall (29 Mar 2017) "bicep" (Answer) – via Curious Cat., inspired by the incident from his childhood. The tattoo holds deep meaning for him, expressing his desire to leave Possum Springs with Angus. Personality Gregg is talkative, exuberant, and rebellious. He is a very punk-like character. But despite his loud and optimistic demeanor, Gregg has a fear that he may accidentally ruin his relationship with Angus. It's stated by Bea directly that he probably has bipolarity to some degree, and even Gregg himself has mentioned having "really up up days and really down down days". Gregg had also said that most of the time he can't tell what kind of day it's been until it's over. He is also known to be very excitable, frequently expressing said excitement by shouting or flapping his arms rapidly. However, he has also been seen to have poor impulse control. Though he's a troublemaker, he cares about his friends and is willing to help them out when they need it. He frequently asks how they're doing, and isn't afraid to express the fact that he cares about them. He has serious moments as well, and has messaged Mae on occasion telling her that he's having a rough day. Gregg has expressed a concern that he's not sure if he's a good person, as well as a fear that he's going to mess up what he and Angus have. He states that he tends to lie awake at night while thinking about what he dislikes about himself. Background Gregg describes himself as coming from "parking lot trash" with no future, that is until he met Angus. In high school, Gregg, Mae, and Casey tended to get into trouble and committed "crimes" together. Some time when he was young, Gregg's parents dumped him on his uncle, who lives on a farm, for a year so they wouldn't have to deal with him. Gregg wound up opening the sheep pen and some of the sheep escaped and ran towards the highway nearby. Four of them were immediately hit by a semi, while three made it over the median and to the other side. Gregg tried to call them back, and thus got two of the remaining sheep hit by another truck. The last sheep ran away into the forest and was never seen again. Gregg's uncle beat him when he got back. He got a tattoo with the idea of moving away from Possum Springs just like the sheep had escaped the farm. Relationships Gregg is in a relationship with Angus. Gregg calls Angus "Cap'n", while Angus in turn refers to him as "Bug." Friends *Mae - Gregg is a close friend of Mae's as they've known each other for a long time. The pair frequently did "crimes" together in their High School years. Mae's return to Possum Springs reignites Gregg's interest in "crimes" regardless of how they may affect his future with Angus. She also "gives Gregg" to Angus as a goodbye present, saying that Gregg was hers before he was Angus's (And also mentions to water and feed Gregg, and if Angus ever broke Gregg's heart, she'd beat him up.) Mae will often try to join in with Gregg and Angus when they want to spend time with each other, but Gregg frequently declines due to their time together being a date. *Angus - Gregg is Angus' boyfriend and, as such, the two are very close. Gregg claims they are "the only queer people in town" (there are however several other townsfolk that are part of the LGBT+ community). They plan to leave Possum Springs once they save enough money to move. Similarly to how Angus believes Gregg saved him, Gregg believes he didn't have a future until he met Angus. Gregg cares deeply for Angus, and says that he loves him several times throughout the game. Gregg also comments that Angus has "that ass." *Bea - Bea has said that she would probably not hang out with Gregg if she weren't friends with Angus, but they're probably close to some degree, as she was willing to take Mae's place in the band. *Casey - Casey and Gregg were very good friends, with Casey often joining Mae and Gregg in their crime sprees. When the band learned the truth about Casey, Gregg was noticeably the most upset and angry, demanding to know who killed him, with his crossbow ready. He brings up Casey's death a couple times the next day after they blow up the mines, whereas nobody else in their group does. * Germ - Germ and Gregg are supposedly good friends. Most of Gregg's friends met Germ through Gregg's relationship with him. Germ sometimes shows up at band practice and Gregg's apartment. It is stated, however, that Gregg has not been to Germ's home, in the woods. Family * Parents - The exact relationship between Gregg and his parents is unknown, but it can be assumed that that have a strained relationship, as he makes little mention of them and is eager to move away from Possum Springs. As stated by Jen during her visit, Gregg's mother is still alive and residing in Possum Springs. * Great great-grandfather - Gregg seems to think highly of his distant grandfather, talking about how he was a soldier in World War I and owns a helmet from the war that his distant grandfather shot as a keepsake. * Jen - Jen is Gregg's cousin who, like Gregg himself, has a crossbow and uses it to hunt animals. She lives in Bright Harbor and hopes for him to come visit her. Trivia *Gregg's great great-grandfather fought in World War Ⅰ. *Gregg owns a helmet that appears to be a German Pickelhaube. The helmet has a bullet hole in it from when, as Gregg claims, his great-grandfather shot the soldier wearing it. Mae incorrectly refers to this helmet as a "fascist helmet", confusing World War Ⅰ with World War Ⅱ. *He plays guitar during band practice. *Gregg owns at least three knives and often keeps them on his person. *He is skilled enough at lock picking to unlock multiple elevators in the dark with only a paper clip and pair of pliers. *He enjoys cycling and bikes with Germ sometimes. His bike has an electric conversion kit. *Gregg's eyes are green on the official website. *Gregg doesn't like the crusts of the pizza at the Clik Clak Diner, but loves pizza enough to have a pizza scale. *Gregg has dubbed himself "Lord of the Snack Falcons", a possible reference to the novel Lord of the Flies. *Gregg states that he smells bad during an argument with Angus when the robot was mentioned. *Gregg frequently calls the Snack Falcon, the "Snalcon", and claims he is the "Lord of the Snack Falcons". *Gregg's chat avatar features his teeth being a black color similar to his jacket, despite his teeth being grey in-game. *In the "Knife Fight" minigame it is possible to break Gregg's knife by "clinking" with it three times, in which he will then pull out an orange colored knife, remarking "Orange is a cooler color anyways." Gallery Greggory Lee Sitting.png Gregg.gif|Gregg blinking ChatAvatars_gregg_00000.png|Gregg's chat avatar R06qXL.gif|Gregg gets excited about the return of Mae 2cb876740d55a3c23fc471954e285f40.gif|Gregg flailing his arms gregg___night_in_the_woods_by_leozane-db2hdia.png maxresdefault.jpg|Gregg inside snack falcon 1285833_1.jpg IMG 8590.JPG|Gregg and Angus. Gregg bod stairbounce dead.png Gregg Avatar 1 00009.png|Presumed older version of Gregg's chat avatar Gregg Bike Head 00011.png|Bike Goggles Band PracticeClips Gregg Strum 00005.png|Gregg's guitar during band practice Band PracticeClips Gregg Miss 00008.png|Gregg while Mae misses a note during the band practice minigame. Band PracticeClips Gregg FootTap 00005.png|Gregg foot tap during the band practice minigame. Band PracticeClips Gregg PlayLoop1 00014.png|Gregg during Band Practice Gregghat 00000.png|Gregg's Prussian pickelhaube hat 975361282_preview_Knife fight easter egg.jpg|Gregg's third knife|link=https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=975361282 Screenshot 2019-11-15 at 5.49.32 PM.png|Gregg is skeletonized during the hardest part of Pumpkin Head Guy References Category:Main Characters Category:Night in the Woods Category:NITW Characters Category:Musicians Category:Longest Night Category:LGBT Characters Category:Foxes Category:Male Characters